


VID: This Bouquet

by se42



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wish I could harvest one or two for some small talk." Awkward courtship, Sylar style. A season 1 fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: This Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "This Bouquet" by Ani DiFranco. Originally made in 2008.

 

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/344333.html) // [YouTube](https://youtu.be/euWRP0ik6cM)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (9 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bouquet.zip)

 

 

Lyrics:

Got a garden of songs where I grow all my thoughts  
Wish I could harvest one or two for some small talk  
Seems like I'm always starving for words whenever you're around  
Nothing on my tongue  
So much in the ground  
Nothing on my tongue  
So much in the ground  
  
Half the time I got my gaze trained on your motel door  
Fourth door from the end  
Rest of my gaze lays like a stain on the carpeted floor  
If it weren't for my brain, I'd just go over and make friends  
Too bad about my brain 'cause I'd like to make friends  
Friends

 


End file.
